Soul Meets Soul
by Cinaed Born Of Fire
Summary: CHAPTER TWO UPDATED! Sequel to The Moon Travelers Delve into the mind of Trunks Briefs and learn of the past that he's hidden from Goten for the last eight years. The past that may cost him his life and Goten's love. Shounen ai
1. Chapter One

Soul Meets Soul  
  
(Author's Thanks: Stormy1x2, Juunanagou4ever, animekid, pretty_moon_girl, and billbcom for reviewing the final chapter of the prequel.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, this is the sequel to The Moon Travelers and you had better read that fic before you read this one. Although it is not a songfic, it will have love quotes at the beginning of every chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. This fic will be from Trunks' POV and will show what happened to him and why he disappeared the second time. *moans* Trunks is giving me the feeling that there's going to be a sequel to this one.. Oh, and he does have about the same thoughts as Goten at one point in the first chapter, if you can catch it.  
  
Warnings: Since the pairing is T/G, there will be shounen ai, slash, homosexual relationships, what have you. If this is not your preference, I would advise not to read this.  
  
Disclaimers: I own none of Toriyama's characters, although I do own Gure, Aldo, Angelo, and Curtis. They, however, will for the most part only be mentioned by Trunks so don't expect our loveable Curt and Angel will have a star appearance. Also, there will be more original characters. Even if I don't like putting them into fics, these ones will be vital to the story.  
  
Enjoy the first chapter of Soul Meets Soul!  
  
~Cinaed)  
  
"You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly." ~Sam Keen  
  
In a twisted, despairing way, I wanted it to rain. Maybe rain would make the roads too impassable and I'd be stuck in the tiny house until Goten came back from the university.  
  
I sighed, gazing up into the clear blue sky, knowing the plan wouldn't work. My 'boss' had never appreciated latecomers, and if I was late to the meeting, everything my crew and I had worked for would be ruined, all six years laid to waste. Plus, I'd be dead. So I couldn't be selfish, no matter how much I felt like crying at the moment.  
  
The cerulean heavens became black as I closed my eyes, trying not to picture the betrayed look on Goten's face. What would he think of me now? Would he curse me and finally be fed up with his betrayer? Would he find someone else?  
  
The final question made my breath catch in my throat, and I opened my eyes, lowering my gaze to the forlorn bike which had a large, ugly scratch on her side. A ghost of a smile flickered across my face as I caressed the seat. "Oh, Seele, you'd never leave me, and I'll never have to leave you, thank Kami," I murmured in German, where I had bought her.  
  
I turned to gaze at Goten's house, and suddenly something caught my eyes. I did a double-take, blinking at the sculptures, their marble features glowing almost holy in the sunlight. Who on Earth had decided to create those sculptures? Oh yes, Goten had mentioned Pan being an architect. Had she designed the statues too?  
  
The sculptures were beautifully carved; there was no doubt about that. All five figures looked as if they would shake off their marble coverings and continue the actions they were frozen in. That very thought made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. The five seemed to be portraying the very emotions that had been caught in the photograph that had been taken only a few weeks before I had left for college. Has it really been thirteen years? God.  
  
That day seemed so long ago.  
  
Even as the sunlight lit up the five's laughing faces, the memory sprang unbidden to my mind of the afternoon that picture had been taken. Actually, the evening that ensued after the photograph. That day changed my outlook on life forever.  
  
. . .  
  
Once we had overpowered Goten's father, the day seemed to fly by. As Marron, Goten, and I chased Pan and my sister through the forests near the Son house, I could almost forget that Mother would be ruining my life in a few weeks.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan squealed with excitement as she hurled herself at me, her dark eyes catching the final beams of the sun as the fiery orb slipped beneath the mountains nearby. She hit my chest at full speed, and we tumbled to the ground, laughing like little kids. Of course, Pan was a little kid, but that wasn't the point. We tussled together as Goten and Bra watched, both of them laughing at our idiocy. Marron had gone home to spend time with Krillin and Eighteen.  
  
"Trunks! Pan! Goten! Bra!" Amid the darkening twilight, Gohan's voice filled our ears. "Time for dinner!"  
  
Still giggling, Pan launched herself away from me and bolted in the direction of her grandparents' house. Bra rushed after her friend, and the two part Saiya-jinn were lost from view among the trees.  
  
Which left only two half Saiya-jinn alone in the woods, one crumpled on the ground, and the other leaning against a tree. Since I was the one who was sprawled on the earth, I had to sit up to see Goten, who grinned impishly at me.  
  
"You're dirty," were the first words he spoke, and I laughed.  
  
"No shit." I plucked a twig from my tresses, realizing that my face was probably smudged with dirt and that my clothes were filthy. Not caring, I smirked at him. "Why didn't you run off at the sound of food?"  
  
My best friend shrugged, moving away from the tree and offering a hand to help me upright. I accepted it, feeling the warmth exchanged as our fingers entwined and I was hauled to my feet. I offered him a grin, which faltered as the moon appeared from behind a cloud and the moonbeams fell upon his face.  
  
In that moment, Son Goten was breathtakingly beautiful, a silver sprite whose dark eyes radiated a giddy joy that made my heart leap in answer.  
  
It was that moment when I realized I had fallen head over heels for my best friend.  
  
"Trunks? What's with the weird look?"  
  
His curious words jolted me back into reality, and I blinked rather stupidly before replying. "I was, I was just thinking on how annoyed your mom's going to be when I come waltzing in dirty like this."  
  
"Oh, that would explain your horrified look," Goten commented knowingly, grinning and tugging me in the direction of his house. "Don't worry, I won't let Mom kill you."  
  
Horrified? I had looked horrified? Yes, I suppose the idea that I had fallen in love with my best friend was at the very least terrifying, at the most ridiculous. Goten was my best friend, and most importantly, he was a guy. My father would not be amused if I told him that I was in love with another male half Saiya-jinn, and Goten would probably run away screaming.  
  
It was only then I realized how quickly I had accepted that I was gay. Well, everyone had always commented that I was odd for never going out with any of the girls fawning over me. I had simply never been able to say that I didn't find any of them attractive. Not that I had ever found any of my male classmates attractive before.  
  
Until Goten, that is. In that moment, he had been more beautiful than any model I'd ever seen. With all his imperfections, he was still a gorgeous nymph who had tiptoed his way into my heart. Despite his lack of common sense, he was still the brightest force in my life, and I was now ensnared like a moth to a shimmering flame.  
  
"C'mon, Trunks! My mom will kick our asses if we keep everyone waiting!"  
  
Once again his words jostled me back into reality, but I managed to smirk at him. "You're assuming that your dad will wait for us before beginning to devour the meal that your mom made."  
  
Goten shot me one of those clueless looks, which made me laugh. "Of course he'll wait!"  
  
"Have you /ever/ been fully conscious while in the presence of Goku?" I demanded, grinning even as my heart hammered in my chest. Why didn't Goten just let go of my hand? The sensation of his smooth flesh against mine was making my stomach do flip-flops.  
  
I shot him a triumphant look as we came upon the clearing that held his house and lawn. Goku, naturally, was consuming all the food around him while my father ate at a nearby table, glaring in the direction of Goten's father. Pan, Bra, and the rest were apparently inside eating a smaller meal.  
  
"Dad!" Goten cried in an aggrieved tone. "Why didn't you wait for us?"  
  
"Goten, don't think too highly of any Saiya-jinn when they're around food," I stated, sounding cheerful even while twitching nervously in place. Goten had seemingly forgotten that we still held hands.  
  
My father turned his dark eyes upon us, and he scowled at the sight of our clasped hands. His glower darkened even more at the sight of my disheveled hair and grimy appearance. "You two took too long. What were you doing?" His imperious demand made Goten blink innocently.  
  
"We were just figuring out whether or not Mom would kill Trunks because of the dirt that Pan got all over him."  
  
Goku finally glanced up from his meal, and grinned goofily. It was surprising how alike he and Goten looked despite their age difference. "He probably should go in and wash his hands," he agreed, smiling at both of us and seemingly not noticing our hands.  
  
"Boy, go wash your hands before your mother comes out and yells at you." My father's order made me automatically start towards the house, but Goten was still holding my hand, and I dragged him along a step before he finally released me. Ignoring my father's dark look, I fairly fled in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
The hand that had been held by Goten tingled faintly, as if someone was sending electrical shocks through the appendage. I rubbed my fingers with my other hand as I pushed into the bathroom.  
  
Even as I washed my grimy flesh and stained the running water a murky brown as it trickled down the brain, I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. I truly did have a slightly horror-struck look on my smudged face. I forced my lips to curve into a confident smile as I scrubbed quickly at my face.  
  
"Come on, Trunks, you can hide it," I found myself mumbling out loud, followed by a curse as I accidentally got some soap into my eyes.  
  
"Trunks?" Goten's curious call made me stiffen, and I whirled around, splattering the other half Saiya-jinn's shirt with soapy water. His dark eyes widened in surprise, but he grinned cheerfully. "Talking out loud to yourself isn't healthy, you know."  
  
"C'mon, Son, that's pure bullshit. Everyone does it," I replied with a snort, grabbing a towel and hastily scouring my face to hide my reddened cheeks. "At least at one point or another in their lives."  
  
"Then everyone's unhealthy?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Goten blinked at my cool response, and his brow wrinkled as he puzzled over my replies. At last, he asked, "What were you planning on hiding?"  
  
Still scrubbing my burning cheeks, I thought fast. "Um, hiding the smudges that I can't seem to get off." Relief calmed the somersaults my stomach was performing in my abdomen as Goku's son seemed to accept the reason.  
  
And that was the hour that I began to hide my growing feelings for the half Saiya-jinn known by all as Son Goten.  
  
. . .  
  
I closed my eyes and silently cursed Pan to hell for the moment. I hadn't wanted to relive that memory. Now it would be even harder to leave this place now that my years of affection for Goten had finally been returned.  
  
An agony in my chest, I turned away from the sculptures and gazed back upon Seele, the beautiful bike blurring as tears sprang unbidden to my eyes. I should leave right now before I changed my mind and ruined all the years I had slaved to achieve that far-off goal. I'd return to Goten someday when everything was safe.  
  
Hopefully, that day would be soon.  
  
Throwing a leg over my beloved Seele, I began the motorcycle, flicking my wrist in a bitter salute towards Goten's house. "Keep him safe." My hoarse whisper filled my ears, followed by Seele's roar as I began my lonely drive away from Volterra, Italy, and towards Rome, where my boss waited.  
  
As the wind whipped against my face to steal away my tears, I hastily slowed down long enough to put on my helmet, cursing choked profanities under my breath. Blinking away the tears, I sped up once more, sending dust into the air to mold with the tears that had been stolen.  
  
It was a moment that I hated being Trunks Briefs.  
  
(To be continued) 


	2. Chapter Two

(Author's Thanks: Manda-chan, Stormy1x2, animekid, Leaf Zelindor, Happy, and bachnelkenwurz for reviewing.  
  
Author's Notes: I hope this chapter begins to clear up some of the mystery that was in The Moon Travelers. For the lyrics to the song Trunks thinks about, just search Google.  
  
Warnings: Since the pairing is T/G, there will be shounen ai, slash, homosexual relationships, what have you. If this is not your preference, I would advise not to read this.  
  
Disclaimers: I own none of Toriyama's characters, although I do own Gure, Aldo, Angelo, and Curtis. They, however, will for the most part only be mentioned by Trunks so don't expect our loveable Curt and Angel will have a star appearance. Also, there will be more original characters. Even if I don't like putting them into fics, these ones will be vital to the story.  
  
Enjoy the second chapter of Soul Meets Soul!  
  
~Cinaed)  
  
// "I sought for Love  
  
But Love ran away from me.  
  
I sought my Soul  
  
But my Soul I couldn't see.  
  
Then I sought You,  
  
And I found all three." ~Unknown Author //  
  
"Damn," I muttered as I glanced at my watch. I'd better not be late. I wasn't in the mood to butter up the boss and do any boot-licking. Seele rumbled beneath me, reminding me that after the meeting, I needed to have her scratch fixed.  
  
I zipped down a forlorn road, kicking up dust behind me even as my mind wandered back to the fateful phone call only a few hours ago. Had it really been only yesterday?  
  
. . .  
  
I had been investigating Goten's study when my secret cell phone had begun to ring at full volume. Rather, the melody of Phil Collins' "Find a Way to My Heart" began to play, gathering in volume as my limbs became lead.  
  
Had it really been seven years since I had slipped into the role of Veilchen Reiter and chosen that song tune for the ringing of my cell phone? The other followers still teased me about the song once in a while.  
  
At last, I stumbled towards the bedroom, my mind in a daze. The boss had said I could have a few weeks off, but I had barely had four days to myself before a call.  
  
The song was halfway through when my nerveless fingers fumbled enough to press the talk button on the cell phone. "Yes—yes, sir?" Even to my own ears, I sounded nervous and surprised.  
  
"What, unhappy to hear from me, Veilchen?" The smooth, tenor inquiry in German sent an unconscious tremble through my frame. It really wasn't just one of his assistants. What was so important that he needed to call me without the pretense of barely acknowledging me? "How long will it take you to get to my laboratory near Rome?"  
  
"Near—near Rome, sir? A couple hours." I had been too shocked by his phrasing to make up a lie. 'How long will it take you to get to my laboratory near Rome?' Not, how long would, but how long /will/. Something was definitely up.  
  
"Be here in twenty-four hours. No more, no less." A quiet click filled my shocked ear as my boss hung up as abruptly as always.  
  
Holding the cell phone in front of me with trembling fingers, I acted on pure instinct, and threw the offending object across the room and yelled in sheer frustration.  
  
"Well, fuck!"  
  
. . .  
  
I sighed, feeling my heart miss a beat. He had promised me a few weeks, and to not track me down! Why the hell had I believed him? Then again, the boss /always/ kept his assurances. Of course, his promises were usually death threats.  
  
My knuckles went white as I clenched Seele's handlebars, a sudden thought striking like a blow to my face. Had the boss bothered to check and see who my lover was? I didn't keep myself blissful with ignorance because I knew the man's style. He'd hopefully just assume that I had gotten bored and decided to sleep with a neglected professor at a nearby college.  
  
How would Veilchen Reiter play off this? Biting my lower lip, I half-closed my eyes, easily slipping into my role. Veilchen had almost become a mental alter ego of sorts over the years. He was still cocky, even after all this time. He'd assume that the boss hadn't bothered to check in on him, and would have gone to shack up with an old friend without thinking of the consequences. He wouldn't have been stupid enough to tell the old friend about his job, but he'd accept any punishment with an indignant air. He was too foolish to realize that the boss had known he was Trunks Briefs since he first stepped into the man's realm, so he would shrug and say it was just a friend he had picked up while traveling the world. He'd get punished again for lying, but it would get the boss away from thinking about Goten.  
  
So two punishments to keep Goten out of trouble. They'd hurt (they always did), but hell, I'm a Saiya-jinn. It will only make me stronger. My gaze refocused on the road, and I wondered what the boss had needed me for. Probably to go over something that had occurred during one of the tests?  
  
With a sigh, I finally remembered that my father would be furious at me for turning off the spy recorder. Well, I'm certain he'll forgive me when I tell him that 'Kakarrot's brat' and I have been sleeping together. Shaking my head, I pulled over, Seele spitting up dust in displeasure. With a graceful hand gesture, my helmet was off. A single finger pressed against the inside of my ear, and I murmured, "Dad?" The keyword was accepted, for immediately a roaring filled my ears.  
  
"Brat! Where the hell have you been?" Vegeta sounded furious.  
  
"My boss gave me some time off. Did you really think I could visit you all?" The sardonic whisper was easily detected as I slipped my helmet back on, and sent Seele 'galloping' down the road. "I went to see Goten instead."  
  
"Kakarrot's brat? Why?" The disgust was evident in my father's voice, but I only rolled my eyes.  
  
"You know why, Father." My cool response seemed to shock him, for the Prince of the Saiya-jinn was silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Yes—well, anything new to report?"  
  
"Well, /he/ promised me a couple weeks, and I had about four days instead, so something is definitely up."  
  
"Any idea what?"  
  
I thought back to the conversation in German. "No clue, but I'm going to his laboratory near Rome, if that helps you any."  
  
"Not really," my father grumbled, "but it'll help us try to rescue you if anything goes wrong."  
  
"You know my cover can't be blown, Father. Unless you really think he's going to kill me, don't bother trying to save my sorry ass," I found myself snapping. I'd been beaten almost to death before—I didn't mind as long as all my sacrifices weren't in vain. "Do you think you could have someone keep a close eye on Goten...just in case? I was told I wouldn't be followed, but there's already been the promise of a few weeks that's been shattered so far...."  
  
"I'll have someone watch his place for a couple days." My father paused, and then added with a warning tone, "Don't let yourself get distracted over 'Kakarot's brat,' boy."  
  
I couldn't help but be a little amused at that. How could Goten not distract me? He'd been like a ghost, lingering at the corner of my ever- waking thoughts ever since I'd knocked him unconscious and run away from college. Still, I had to admit that the Prince of the Saiya-jinn had a point: I could not allow myself to daydream about Goten during a critical moment. "I won't, Dad. Don't worry."  
  
I heard what was probably a disbelieving snort, but chose not to respond to it, instead focusing on a sharp turn I was in the midst of making. Gravel rocketed into the air behind me, propelled by Seele as I surged down the road towards my destination. Why did I get the feeling it was going to be a very long day?  
  
~*~  
  
"You were an hour away from being late," was the first thing he said to me as I entered the laboratory. He continued to speak in the language of the people that were from a country once known as Prussia.  
  
I offered him an apologetic look and a low bow to the floor. "My apologies, sir. The Italians are insane drivers." That was partly true. I'd had to avoid a head-on twice due to the incompetence of two tour bus drivers.  
  
He waved a careless hand as if to shoo away my excuse. "Nevertheless, we have more important things to discuss." He paused, and then actually smiled. The brilliant smile lit up his features and made him something akin to handsome. "We've discovered how to wield the weapon, Veilchen."  
  
For a moment, I stared, certain that I had misheard them. Then an icy dagger of fear began to slip between my ribs towards my pounding heart as I realized what he had said. "R-Really, sir? That's wonderful!" I tried to make my voice as enthusiastic as possible, praying that he wouldn't hear the initial wobble of my words.  
  
"Yes, we've finally discovered the key." This was said proudly. "Now all we need is a test subject."  
  
I swallowed, the invisible knife burrowing deeper into my frame as panic sent tremors through my frame. A test subject? Well, he had Trunks Briefs right in front of him.... It all became clear what he would do now. Stun me with one of his weapons, and then chain me to a chair...and then use The Weapon on me. Then I'd be dead, and Goten would be in danger, and everything would be lost.  
  
"We'll have to find one of the weaker Saiya-jinn to test it on. Perhaps one of the females. They don't seem to be able to harness as much power as the males do," he commented mildly, throwing me back into the present.  
  
The idea of Bra or Pan being captured and murdered made my blood run cold, but at least my father could hear the conversation over the communicator and would make certain that they were both protected.  
  
"That would probably be best, sir," I agreed, attempting to make my tone casual. "Might I be able to see the weapon?"  
  
"Not yet." Now he seemed almost amused, a smirk curving his lips. "Be patient, my precious Veilchen." He motioned me closer, and I obeyed until we were face-to-face. His eyes burned into mine, and he questioned softly, "Are you pleased, Veilchen? Soon all the Saiya-jinn will be dead."  
  
Veilchen Reiter, still struggling to pretend he wasn't Trunks Briefs, opened my mouth and spoke with an indifferent but slightly strained tone, "Yes, sir, I'm quite pleased, and honored that you've given me the chance to be here."  
  
He smiled at that, reaching out a gloved hand to caress the side of my face. As I fought old instincts that screamed that only Goten should be able to touch me, he spoke softly. "Veilchen, this is a momentous occasion. Do you know how long I've waited for this day? Do you realize how many years I've longed for all of Saiya-jinn to be exterminated from the universe?"  
  
"A-a very long time," I whispered before his mouth was pressed hard against mine. For a moment I tensed, remembering Goten's soft, eager kisses, and then I leaned into the man's mouth, giving in as I had for so many years. As his hands drew me closer, I let my body arch into his and fall back into the memory of the first time this vile, hateful creature had touched me.  
  
. . .  
  
I hovered uncertainly before the mahogany door, feeling my heart pound erratically in my chest. My father had explained everything to me of course about this man, well, this alien, who was out to destroy all the Saiya- jinn. He hadn't mentioned why, of course, and had left me to wonder.  
  
So now I was expected to be a spy, one who would risk his life every day for a family who had tried to force me to become Capsule Corp. president. Well, that had been mostly Mother, but I knew she'd die if Father and Bra were ever massacred.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself and knocked on the door. Two quick raps, a pause, and then three more loud raps. There was a pause, and then a powerful, baritone voice called, "Come in!"  
  
Feeling sweat break out on my brow, I entered, flicking imaginary dust off my brand-new, pale blue suit. A step into the room revealed that I was in a large, spacious area, with long, rectangular table made of the same mahogany as the door. The walls were white but so covered with various paintings that it didn't matter the original color. I dared to glance at the nearest one, and saw the disturbing image of a golden warrior being placed on a pyre while his family wept. Why did I get the feeling that that golden warrior represented a Saiya-jinn warrior?  
  
From the farther end of the table, that powerful baritone voice spoke again. "Close the door behind you and come sit by me."  
  
I obeyed, letting my feet walk me towards the man who wanted to eliminate all the Saiya-jinn in the universe. As I came closer, I studied this hater of my kind. He didn't look dangerous. He looked like a simple, middle-aged human, with strands of white falling down to his shoulders. There seemed to be highlights of saffron in those strands. His eyes were a clear, intelligent gold that seemed to be also molten. There were a few creases on his sharp features, which had been the reason I'd thought him middle-aged. However, even as I gazed at him, my father's voice began drifting back to my ear, "He may seem fairly young, brat, but he is older than you could ever guess. His people just have incredibly long life-spans.... Unfortunately."  
  
His full lips curved into an amused smile during my inspection. "So, you are Veilchen Reiter."  
  
"Yes, sir." I sat down in one of the leather chairs, instinctively relaxing into the softness that seemed to envelop me.  
  
"You no doubt know who I am, but let me introduce myself. I am Fanui, Fanui Laudator." He extended a hand that had carefully trimmed nails and long, graceful fingers.  
  
I accepted the hand, and we shook as our hello. I managed a pleasant enough smile, because he did seem genial, for all my father's warnings. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Laudator."  
  
We stopped shaking hands, but he kept his grip on my wrist, his golden eyes regarding me thoughtfully. "Please, just call me sir. Mr. Laudator is what my servants call me," he said after a moment, an odd smile quirking his lips.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Still not releasing my hand, his gaze continued to roam my face in a pensive manner, even as he spoke cheerfully, "Well, introductions have been made, and I've already looked over your resume. Very impressive, might I add. I think you'll be able to aid us greatly in this experiment."  
  
"I certainly hope I can, sir," I said quietly, fighting back bile at the traitorous words that tripped off my tongue. Why was he still holding my hand? I resisted the urge to yank my hand away from his firm grasp, and instead gazed steadily at him, waiting for whatever was going to happen next.  
  
At that point, he smiled. "You know, you do remind me of someone, Veilchen."  
  
Feigning mild interest, I raised an eyebrow and said, "Really, sir? Who?"  
  
"Trunks Briefs." His molten gold eyes held an odd gleam at that point as they bore into mine.  
  
I swallowed, feeling my heart skip a beat before recalling my father's instructions. At last, I managed a flustered smile. "You mean that heir of Capsule Corp. who vanished? Yeah, people say I look like him."  
  
"You two could be almost twins," Fanui murmured, his grip tightening on my hand. In that moment, I knew that he knew who exactly who I was. Oh well, that was all according to plan. I would be Trunks Briefs, who was stupid enough to think he could fool anyone into thinking he was Veilchen Reiter, and who was desperate enough against revenge upon his family to kill them all.  
  
"People say that a lot," I commented in a slightly aggrieved tone. "Although I think I'd rather not. After all, he got kidnapped, didn't he?"  
  
"Some say he ran away."  
  
I gave a mock-shrug at that. "Why would someone who was heir to a fortune run away?"  
  
"Only Trunks Briefs knows, I'm afraid," Fanui said, lifting my wrist from the table. His molten eyes glimmered with some indefinable emotion, and then his lips brushed my palm. As I stiffened in shock, the man smiled a little and murmured, "Yes, Veilchen, I think you will be able to aid us greatly in this research...."  
  
. . .  
  
His powerful hands shoved me against his desk with enough painful force to bring me back to present, and I opened my eyes to see that molten gaze gleaming with lust and smugness.  
  
"Soon, my lovely Veilchen...." Fanui fairly purred the word as his lean frame pressed against mine. "Soon, all the unworthy Saiya-jinn will dead, and I will be at peace." His lips covered mine before I could respond, and I moved into the kiss, banishing thoughts of Goten's shocked face if he could see me now.  
  
I was doing this to save them all, after all.  
  
(To be continued) 


End file.
